


Kaito's Secret

by SweetlyMischievous



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cinderella Elements, Female Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Gender Disguise, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Pining, but then again..., so this story might be a little messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: After years of chasing Kaito Kid and still not any closer to catching him or discovering his identity. There was one thing that the Kid Task Force was sure about, Kaito Kid is a male, well at least that's what they assumed was his gender since he was wearing a suit. That was until in a particular heist, two certain detective feels up to Kid and discovers... KID HAS BREASTS?!Please read the tags before reading this because I am bad at summaries.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Kaito's Secret

After years of chasing after Kaito Kid, the Kid Task Force were sure for two things about the thief, one he has a rule that no one gets hurt in his heist and two, Kaito Kid was a male. Well at least they did assume that Kaito Kid was a male since the thief always wore a suit, that idea was what lead to this plan. What idea you might ask? 

Well yesterday night just after Kaito Kid sent out another heist notice, Nakamori-keibu came up with a bizarre idea. Why not have only female fans inside the heist venue? Immediately, an officer stated that Kaito Kid could just disguise as a female to get past the security. That was when the inspector explained his plan and with the plan seemingly full prof, the Task Force prepared the needed thing for the heist.

Earlier at the day of the heist, Kaito giggled as he scrolled down his tablet, reading the news about his heist and giggling at Nakamori-keibu's proclamation about Kid failing to take the crown embedded with sapphires and emeralds, Amphitrite's Crown they called it. He sighed at the name of the crown because seriously who calls a crown Amphitrite? It's not like it was named after it's owner or something.

As the teen continued to think about the ridiculous names of the jewels he stole, Akako, slams her fist on his table "Kuroba-kun, we need to talk" 

Kaito glares at her, for disturbing him "What do you what know Akako?" he said in an annoyed tone. 

"Don't go to the heist tonight, Kid"

He rolls his eyes "I told you a hundred times already, Akako, I'm not Kid and how did you know I was going to the heist any way? Are you stalking me?" 

Instead of getting annoyed of his childish antics, the witch leans closer to him to whisper "At the strike of ten, the virgin and the bull that once stood proud shall fall, as the dove's fate is sealed and the diamond is revealed" 

"It doesn't matter whether or not you go to the heist, one way or another the diamond will be revealed" She whispers adds.

"What?" 

Instead of answering him, Akako leans away and gives him a smirk before walking away. Kaito gives her a wierd look _'I wonder what was that about?'_ he shakes his head _'No, I don't have time to think about things like that now plus I'm sure whatever it is it's probably not important'_ with that thought in mind he continues reading the article about the heist.

As the thief continued to plan, he didn't notice the detective watching from a far _'Let's see if you get past this one, Kid'_ The detective thought to himself with a smirk on his face. 

Later that day after school as Aoko was preparing her father's bento, Kaito taps her shoulder "Hey Aoko, can I come to the heist with you?"

Aoko shakes her head "Aoko's sorry Kaito but tou-san said that only female fans are going to let in so I you can't come" she finished packing the bento into a plastic bag "See you later Kaito, don't forget to lock the door when leave!" 

With that Aoko leaves her house, leaving Kaito frozen in spot "So this is the reason Akako warned me, maybe I should just cancel the heist?" he shakes his head at that thought "No, a gentleman thief doesn't do that, Kaito but what do I do?" the thief runs his hand across his hair "Unless I...?"

The magician smiles as an idea came to him "That's it"

With the idea in mind, he exits the Nakamori household and returns to him own house, continuing to the Kid room in behind the portrait in his room. Inside the room he carefully picks out his outfit before stripping his clothes in front of a large mirror that was built into the wall. Dropping her last article of clothing, Kaito scanned her figure as she pulls the bandage on her chest that concealed her breasts. 

All in all, Kaito or should I say _Yuri_ , looked beautiful. Just like a porcelain doll, every inch of her skin was flawless, thanks to the bullet prof fake skin she always wore on her heists. And with the clothes she picked, the task force and the detectives will never know that she was Kaito Kid. Yuri picks up her phone from her vanity dialing a number as she puts on her white 4 inch heels and a touch of light make up.

"Jii-chan, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Botchama, your props and suit are already inside the building but Botchama, they're only letting in female fans inside the heist locating, don't tell me you're inside as...?"

"Exactly, Jii-chan, that's the only way to get in"

"But Botchama! What if they discover you?"

Yuri chuckled, dismissing his worries "Don't worry about that Jii-chan, I can always full it off as disguise"

The voice on the other side sighed "Just be careful Botchama, Toichi-sama will never forgive if anything happens to you"

With that, the call ends and Yuri placed her phone inside her mini white handbag, along with her wallet, before checking herself out again in the mirror "Just like Cinderella huh, but unlike her you're going to have a happily ever after with the prince but at least you might get to dance with him this night"

Yuri said to herself as she exits her house and begins to make her way to the heist.

While in in the other side of Ekoda, two detectives stood in front of the security of the hotel where the heist was announced as the Kid Task Force were already testing their new plan with the guest. With female police officers doing a body search on every female fan that entered the venue and male police officers a key ink stamp on their inner wrist.

At the outside of the hotel were male fans watching through the large screen Nakamori-keibu placed there to make sure there was minimal backlash from them. "There you are, Conan-kun, Hakuba-kun, hurry up inside the event is about to begin" Ran ushers them inside the venue, where they sat on the table with Sonoko, who was looking around the room for any signs of her beloved Kid-sama, waiting for the heist to begin.

"What's taking so long?" Sonoko complained, bored at the lack of action happening in the room.

"Well, Suzuki-san there is still 1 hour, 20 minutes and 40 second until the heist begins, not to mention there is an event before the heist begins" Hakuba answered her, looking at his pocket watch.

The Suzuki heiress frowns, crossing her arms "What's with the stupid event any way, can't they just skip it?"

"I'm afraid not Suzuki-san, it is part of this event after all and only when the winner of that event if known, will the crown will be brought out" He stated, making Sonoko's frown deepen before she snaps her fingers as an idea came to her.

"Then in that case I'll just join the contest! So that when I win, I'll give the crown to Kid-sama!" She squealed, imagining the scenario in her head, making Ran, Conan and Hakuba sweatdrop at her antics.

"I hate to break it to you, Sonoko-neechan but there many participants in the contest and the chance of you winning is only one in twenty, not to mention you also need a talent prepared for the talent to join the contest" The pocket size detective said in his innocent I'm-just-a-kid voice.

Sonoko glares at him, clenching her fist before opening her mouth to yell at him but before she could, she notices that the room had suddenly became quiet. She looks behind her and sees a woman entering the room. 

She was beautiful, with her long black hair styled to perfection, her white off shoulder dress hugging her curvy figure that was absolutely envied by many but the most eye catching thing about her was her eyes, her eyes which rivaled the beauty of _any_ diamond, with them being the rare color of purple.

The woman continues into the room, her hand tightening on the handbag she was holding as she looks for a vacant seat in the room. She stops in front of their table "Is this seat taken?" she asked them.

Sonoko shakes her head "Nope" looking her up and down, making the mystery woman fidget in her seat.

The woman bites her lip "Is there something on my face?"

Sonoko looks away, clearing her throat as an idea came to her "Not really" 

She lets out a breath of relief "That's good but then why are they looking at me?" she gestures to the people in the room, who were still staring at her. 

"Because you are going to enter the contest" The Suzuki heiress chirped out. 

The girl points to herself in surprise "I am?" 

Sonoko nods, clapping her hands together "You are and after you win, you're going to give the crown to Kid-sama!" 

"Sonoko!" Ran looks at her friend with disbelief "You can't just force someone to join a contest!" 

She pouts at her karate champion friend "But Ran, she doesn't mind" she turns her attention back to the girl in the white dress "Do you, Miss?" 

"Yuri and no I don't mind" The woman adds with a smile.

Sonoko squeals "Great! Come on, let's sign you up" she stands up and leads her to the sign up booth.

The woman in the booth looks up from her phone, looking her up and down before asking "Name?"

"Yuri"

"Surname?"

"Kaito"

The woman looks at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Kaito Yuri"

The woman hums, penning down her name on the contestants before giving her the number 13. The brunette accepts and heads back to the table with Sonoko.

"So, Kaito-chan, is purple ready the natural color of your eyes?" The Suzuki heiress asked her as they sat back down. 

Hakuba takes a quick glance at the brunette "Forgive me for cutting you off but Suzuki-san you called her Kaito?" he asked, interrupting her from answering. 

Sonoko nods "Hai, her name is Kaito Yuri" 

The detective hums "Is that so?" He turns to Yuri, analyzing her facial features for any similarities to his classmate's face

Yuri silently cursed, not letting it show on her face, instead she smiles at the detective "Hai, is anything wrong?"

Hakuba shakes his head "No, forgive me for staring, Kaito-san" he looks away from her and gives a small nod to Conan.

The chibi detective pulls on Sonoko's sleeve "Sonoko-neechan, can I switch seats with you?"

She raised her eyebrows "Eh, why?" she asked him before an idea came to her "You have a crush on Kaito-san don't you?"

The seven year old's eyes widen at her theory "N-No, Sonoko-neechan!

She smirks at his reaction "Oh come on brat, it's obvious so don't deny it"

"Sonoko! Don't tease him" Ran scolds her.

Sonoko rolls her eye at her friend "Fine" she stands up from her seat and trades with the slightly blushing child, letting the him crawl up the seat, while Yuri was trying her hardest to maintain her Poker Face as she was surrounded by two detectives. 

Once he was seated comfortably, Conan looks at Yuri in his large doe eyes "Ne, Neechan did you say your name is Kaito Yuri?"

Yuri nods "Hai, what's your name, little boy?"

The chibi detective clenched his fist but kept the sweet, innocent boy look on his face "I'm Edogawa Conan, a detective and isn't Kaito Yuri a little bit little bit weird for a name since Kaito means Phantom Thief and Yuri means Justice?"

Yuri gives him a sweet smile, ruffling his hair "Well aren't you a smart one"

Conan gives her an annoyed look for messing up his hair but before he could say something, a woman walks to Yuri and whispers to her. Yuri bites her lip "Is it okay if I leave my handbag here?" she asked them.

Hakuba nods "It's okay Kaito-san"

The brunette smiles at him "Thank you" she stands up and follows the woman to the backstage, leaving her handbag to the group but before any of the detectives could look inside, Sonoko grabs it and set's it on her lap, giving them a look that said don't even think about it.

Suddenly the room went dark and a spot light was directed to a woman, who was the party organizer, on the stage "Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman, the Winter Group of Companies proudly presents to you the jewels of the evening!"

Behind her were four men, each were holding different styles of jewelry "The top four will have the honor of wearing these four but the winner of the contest will wear this-" a man stands beside her and in his hands were "- Amphitrite's Crown!"

"Now let's continue with our program, the twenty contestants that will have chance to wear the crown! Ladies!"

One by one the twenty women went to her and introduce themselves until it was Yuri's turn "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Kaito Yuri, sixteen years old" she poses before returning to her spot, the contest continued until the talent portion, where most of the girls sung Japanese song but Yuri on the other had decided to sing a different song. 

Yuri sung A Million Dreams from the movie The Greatest Showman, an English song with the perfect pitch, which made the crowd both inside and outside the venue and the ones watching in their home look at her in amazement. It's not everyday you see a someone sing an English song with a perfect pitch, so at the end of the song everyone was clapping.

The party organizer snapped out of her trance "Thank you Kaito-chan for that wonderful song, now before we announce the top five or candidates will be given a chance to mingle with the crowd while the judges decide the top five" with that the contestants got down from the stairs and went back to their tables.

"Wow, that was amazing Kaito-chan!" Sonoko sad in awe.

"You really thinks so?"

Ran nods "Your voice was amazing! Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

Yuri shrugs "To be honest, I don't know, I don't really remember going to any music school to train my voice"

The Suzuki heiress hums "Then that must you're a natural huh? Maybe you could teach the Mystery Otaku when he gets back from wherever he is"

Yuri raised her eyebrow "Mystery Otaku?"

"Kudo Shinichi, he's hopeless when it come to singing, I swear he's a tone deaf" She said, not noticing that the mini detective beside her was a side eyes "I'm starting to think that being tone deaf is contagious sing this little brat is a tone deaf too" She adds, looking at Conan.

Conan looks at her with wide eyes "Me?"

Sonoko rolls her eyes "Yes, you brat, I've heard you sing already so don't deny it" 

Conan frowns at her, the frown looking more like a pout on his face, making Yuri coo at him "Kawaii" as a man approaches her taping her shoulder and whispering into her ear.

"Hai" She said to the man before excusing herself from the group and the second floor restroom and began her preparation for the beginning of her heist.

While back in the event hall, the party organizer cleared her throat "Now is the time you have all been waiting for the announcing of the top five, ladies please, return to your places on the stage"

One by one the women return to the stage until the exception for Yuri, the announcer looks at the girl "Kaito Yuri-san?" she looks at the crowd. 

The door opens and Yuri runs up to the stage "There now that these lovely ladies are complete, let's begin the announcing shall we, I will call your number and you will step forward" she looks at the paper in her hand and begins to announce them until only one position was left.

"Now that all runner ups are revealed, there is only one more lady missing the queen of the night! And that queen is Miss Kaito Yuri!"

The crowd claps as Yuri walks to her and bows as the crown is placed on her head "Kaito-san, is there anything you could say now that you've won?"

"Oh course" She gives the crowd a sweet smile "3, 2, 1" A grin appears on her face before smoke surrounds her and the lights go off.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" 

The lights turned on and on the stage was Kaito Kid with the Amphitrite's Crown in hand "Thank you much for the wonderful show, Ladies and Gentlemen" He bows "And don't worry about Yuri-chan, she's fine, a little sleepy but fine" 

Kid sprays the crowd with a special gas of his, causing them to freeze in their spot. Unnoticed by him that both detectives had avoided being sprayed as he walks out of the activity hall and into the hallway. 

He turns around after hearing the faint sounds of footsteps but was tackled by both detectives, resulting them to land on the floor. With Kid's back against the floor and the two detectives landing on top of his or should I say _her_ chest. 

Hakuba and Conan froze at the feeling of landing on something _soft_ and stared at Kid "You-You have breasts?" Conan stuttered out with his face red. 

The Phantom Thief gapes at them _'Fuck, this is not good, this is not_ _good!'_ She snaps out of his frozen state and pushes them off her before spraying them with the special solution "M-My tantei-kun, what vulgar things are you asking?" 

"Aren't you a little too young to ask things like that? And you tantei-san, you should be teaching tantei-kun better" Kid tsked standing up and dusting herself off "Don't worry about the solution it'll wore off in a few minutes and by the way, say hi to Yuri-Chan for me" 

And just like that he disappears in front of them as solution wore off the Kid Task Force while a white figure flies off. Nakamori-keibu cursed, instructing the Task Force to search for Yuri, since she was the prime suspect for Kid. 

The police stops the two detective sprawled on the floor an immediately helps them up, then continues the search in the second floor restroom, Yuri was seen tied up and unconscious with the crown on her head. 

The Task Force officer contacts Nakamori-keibu of the location of Yuri and within minutes the inspector was standing outside the cubicle with the media behind him. A female officer removed the ropes from her, waking her up in the process, she looks around "Where am I and what happened?" Yuri asked in a confused tone. 

"Don't play dumb with me Kaito Yuri or should I say Kaito Kid!" The Inspector yells at her instructing the female officer to check her for mask, which resulted to having her face pinched. 

"Oww!" Yuri rubs her cheek, wincing at the pain she felt as the female officer shook her head, here was no mask. 

Frustrated and slightly confused Nakamori-keibu instructed the female officers to do a body search, that resulted for Yuri to have multiple female officers to patting her up and down. One of them pulling her dress from behind, which caused to form on her hour glass figure, which was bad for her since the dress had a slit in the right side and so revealed her mid thigh. 

The Inspector looks away and clears his throat "That's enough, apologies for the inconvenience Kaito-san" 

The female officers moved away from her as she straightens her dress "It-It's alright Nakamori-keibu" 

"But if you don't mind me asking, why were you here Kaito-san?" Nakamori-keibu asked her with him and the media moving away from the cubicle to let her out as as she moves out. 

"Earlier a police officer approached me at the, he told me that someone was looking for me in the second floor bathroom" She explained to them. 

"Did the officer have a ink mark on his inner wrist?" 

"I don't think so, why?"

He cursed again, yelling to the Task Force to look for an officer with no ink mark before instructing both her and the media to return to the activity hall, where the crowd there was looking at her. 

"Kaito-chan!" Sonoko calls her, running to her with her handbag in hand "I saw that you were being interrogated by the police are you okay?" 

Yuri nods with a smile "Hai, I'm fine" 

The Suzuki heiress lets out a breath of relief "That's good" before letting out a squeal "Did you see Kid-sama's face? Was he handsome?" 

"Sonoko!" Ran called after her "You shouldn't be asking her questions like that!" she turns to Yuri "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, really I don't mind" 

"See? She doesn't mind so is he-"

"Sonoko!"

Sonoko rolled her eyes "Okay, okay, I'll stop already, you're such a killjoy Ran"

The Party Organizer clears her throat to catch everyone's attention "I apologize for the inconvenience earlier, now let's continue to the last pat of the contest, the dance! Ladies please pick a partner!"

While the four winner picked a random male, Yuri approaches Hakuba, who was standing by the door "Will you dance with me?"

The blond detective blinks before nodding, leading her to the middle of the room. Hakuba bows "I believe I haven't properly introduced myself from you Kaito-san, I am Hakuba Saguru" He grabs her hand, pressing a kiss on the back of her hand.

Yuri smiles at him shyly "Please just call me Yuri, Hakuba-kun"

"Very well, just call me Saguru, Yuri-chan" He whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

He placed his hand on her waist and grabs her hand with the other hand on his shoulder. Saguru smiles at her as he lead her though the dance until the music changed into a more intimate one. The blond detective pulls her closer until her body was pressed against his while she relished the feeling of her love close to her for once. 

The feeling of having him so close to her was addicting, it made her want to stay there with him, to never leave his side. But she couldn't, she knew she couldn't because she knew that is she did only drag him down. 

Once the song ends, Saguru pressed another kiss on the back of her hand before they left the dance floor. Yuri excused herself to return the crown to the party organizer and taking her handbag from Sonoko, thanking her for convincing her to going the contest. 

Then finally, Yuri returns to Saguru and thanks him for the dance. She leans down and gives Conan a peck on the cheek before running out of the room as the clock struck ten. The brunette continued down the stairs of the hotel but just as she was half way down her left shoe falls off. 

She turns around to take it but sees both of the detectives closing the distance, having no other choice, Yuri leaves the shoe, taking off her remaining shoe and makes a run for it. As she makes a sharp turn, Yuri hears a call "Botchama!" she turns to see Jii in a black car, with the window rolled down.

"Go! Go! Go!" She jumps in the car as the old man steps on the gas and speeds away. Letting of a breath of relief, Yuri looks behind them to see the detectives standing there, looking directly at the car she was in as Saguru help her fallen shoe.

"Botchama, Are you alright?" Jii asked her, worried as he sees distrence on her face.

Yuri nods "Yeah, just peachy Jiichan" She gives him a smile that tries and fool him into tricking that she is fact but as soon as you look at her eyes, they tell a very different story about sadness and longing. 

But instead of bring this up to her, Jii shakes his head and driver her back to her home, where she thanks him before he drives away with a sad look. As she closes the gate, Yuri couldn't help but fell content washing over her, after all she finally got what she wanted, a dance with her prince. The Prince that was so close yet so far from her reach but it was okay, she thought to herself as she hides her clothes and takes a long and relaxing shower before going to bed.

Yuri closed her eyes, curling to herself under the covers with the memories of the events earlier coming back to her. The look Saguru gave her that she would probably would never see again, after all she knew that look was meant for his _lover_ not her, never her. With that depressing thought in mind, she finally gave into her sleepiness and lost consciousness. 


End file.
